


wikihow article on not falling in love, effectiveness may vary

by Ursa_Tattoo



Series: Cosmo Armstrong AU [8]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Undar!Benny, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: For rnainframe's Cosmo Armstrong AU.It should be very, very easy to avoid falling in love with your partner in crime. There's a set of steps to take and everything. Unfortunately for Rex, it's harder than it seems.
Relationships: Rex Dangervest/Cosmo Armstrong
Series: Cosmo Armstrong AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434517
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	wikihow article on not falling in love, effectiveness may vary

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit it's been. a while since i uploaded anything,
> 
> this is technically from september but here you are, take it
> 
> as always, go to rnainframe on tumblr if you want more cosmo content

_ Three easy steps to not falling in love with your partner in crime. _

_ Step one. Don't get too relaxed with him. _

_ Step two. Don't get intimate with him. _

_ Step three. Whatever you've done with him, don't do it again. _

It's a checklist, of sorts. A nice, tidy to-do list. Almost like instructions.

Emmet always loved instructions. Rex still has a definite fondness, though he'd sooner die than admit it. It's such an easy checklist to follow.

And yet.

It's the middle of the Rexcelsior's night cycle. Roughly around one in the morning, though time doesn't flow the same for him and Cosmo anymore. The two of them sit on the couch in peace as the closing music sting of some campy sci-fi comedy plays.

Cosmo is leaned into Rex's side, not quite clinging.

_ Step one. Don't get too relaxed with him. _

Rex glances at his own arm, draped over Cosmo's shoulders. Guess he failed that one already.

Cosmo tries and fails to stifle a yawn as he tucks himself into Rex's side a little bit more, and Rex frowns, slightly. The bags under Cosmo's eyes are notable, dark enough to be more than worrying.

"You should head to bed, Cos. We've got lots to do, y'know?"

Cosmo shakes his head. "I don't need to--" Another yawn. "--sleep."

"You clearly do, dude. You're running on fumes, just go get some z's."

"We don't need to sleep, we're--" Yawn. "--Breakers."

Rex frowns. "That's not how it works and you know it, Cos."

Cosmo stares up at Rex. "But what if someone breaks into the Rexcelsior? The raptors are nocturnal, sure, but..."

"The raptors and the robots can handle it, dude. Just go get some rest."

"..." Cosmo hesitates. The bags under his eyes suddenly look much darker, and his remaining canine worries at his lip a bit.

"...why are you actually avoiding sleep, bro."

"It's nothing."

Rex gives him a pointed look. "Cos..."

"...every time I sleep, I'm back there. In Undar, or in space, or..." He trails off, looking distant, like he's trying to bottle again.

Rex's expression softens, ever so slightly. "...we can always..." Rex trails off.

_ Step two. Don't get intimate with him. _

Cosmo tilts his head curiously. "We can always what?"

Rex rubs the back of his neck. "We could, y'know, share a bed or something. That way if one of us is...  _ there _ again, we can pull each other out of it."

"...you'd do that?" There's something bright in Cosmo's eyes that Rex has to look away from.

"Yeah, of course, bro. We're partners in crime, we've gotta have each other's backs, right?" Rex gives one of his typical smiles, and Cosmo returns it.

"Right. Just between bros." Somehow, that actually gets Cosmo to float up off the couch, and Rex leads him to the bedroom.

The two undress in relative silence, Rex tugging off his vest as Cosmo removes his arm for the night. Whenever Cosmo's not looking, Rex finds himself drawn to just... looking at Cosmo. He's not entirely sure why,  and is also lying about that, but he makes sure to look away whenever Cosmo looks over.

...He thinks he feels Cosmo's eyes lingering on him, but that's not possible, right?

Cosmo pauses once his jumpsuit is half unzipped. "...I don't really have anything to sleep in."

Rex shrugs. "You can borrow something of mine, if you need to."

Cosmo goes still for a moment like he's thinking that over. "Alright. Thanks, bro."

"No problem." As Cosmo tugs one of Rex's shirts out of a drawer, his face looks... almost flushed? But then Cosmo turns away, tugging on the shirt, a large, comfortable tank top that Rex recognizes as one of his undershirts. It hangs down low on Cosmo, not quite dwarfing him, and the... fluttering feeling in Rex's stomach makes him turn away.

_ Step 2. Don't. Get. Intimate. _

Once the two are settled, Rex climbs into bed, Cosmo following after. For a moment, the two face each other in bed, but Rex slowly turns away. "...probably best that we watch each other's backs on this. Cover each other as best we can, y'know?"

Rex feels the blankets shift slightly as Cosmo turns away, the two resting back to back. "Yeah, that's smart."

Rex turns out the light with a soft click, and all is silent for a few moments.

"...good night, Rex."

"Night, Cos."

Rex lets out a soft sigh, oddly at peace, and soon, he's asleep.

_ The dream isn't solid. Just flashes, like a vision, but not quite. Hand in hand, hand on thigh, hand on face. Fingers on cheekbones. The slightly salty taste of sweat on skin as lips meet lips. Cool metal fingers in warm gloved ones. _

_ Lips meeting lips. Lips meeting lips. Scruffy faces gently colliding, arm around waist, tucking each other close. _

_ Gentle sighs. His name, spoken like a prayer. _

_ He speaks the other's name, too. _

"C--" Rex doesn't quite snap awake, but the word catches in his throat as he wakes... with Cosmo nestled in his arms.

He knows they went to sleep back to back. He remembers it clearly. So when...?

Cosmo looks so... small, nestled in his arms. Frail.  He remembers a time when Cosmo looked stronger, but that wasn't Cosmo, and he wasn't Rex.

Rex is almost clinging to Cosmo, an action he didn't consciously take, but in the slightly lethargic feeling of the early morning, he can't bring himself to pull away.

Cosmo murmurs softly in his sleep, his breathed words almost sounding like Rex's name, and Rex feels his face go flushed.

He can't do this. He's gotten too close, but the idea of pulling away is even worse.

_ Step three. Whatever you've done with him, don't do it again. _

...somehow, Rex thinks he won't be able to manage it. And as Cosmo nestles further into his arms.... he's not sure if he minds that.

Rex settles back down, closing his eyes, letting himself drift again, and for now? There's no barriers to keep up. Only the knowledge that here? He's safe.

Maybe lists are overrated.


End file.
